pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Balloch Grosart
Rev. Alexander Balloch Grosart (18 June 1827 - 16 March 1899) was a Scottish clergyman and literary editor. Life Overview Grosart was a minister of the English Presbyterian Church. He wrote Lives of various Puritan divines, ed. their works, and also issued editions, with Lives, of the poems of Michael Bruce and Robert Fergusson. But his chief service to literature was his reprints, with notes, of rare Elizabethan and Jacobean literature, including: Fuller's Worthies Library, 39 volumes, 1868-1876); Occasional Issues of Unique and Very Rare Books, 38 volume. 1875-1881; Huth Library, 33 volumes, 1886; Spenser's Works, 10 volumes; Daniel's Works; etc.John William Cousin, "Grosart, Alexander Balloch," A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature, 1910, 169. Web, Jan. 21, 2018. Youth and education Grosart was born on 18 June 1827 at Stirling, where his father, William Grosart, was a builder and contractor. His mother was Mary Balloch. He was educated at the parish school of Falkirk and privately.Johnstone, 364. At the age of 21 (November 1848) he entered Edinburgh University with the view of preparing for the ministry. Already he had acquired a taste for literary and antiquarian studies, and, although he failed to take any degree, his studies lay in the direction of the special work to which in after life his energies were devoted. While still a student he published an edition of the poems of Robert Fergusson, 1851. Church career He entered the theological hall of the United Presbyterian Church in 1851, and was licensed by the presbytery of Edinburgh in January 1856. Having received a call from the 1st congregation of Kinross, on the shores of Loch Leven, he was ordained there on 29 October following. The church was large and influential. He soon won a reputation as a preacher, and at the same time became well known as an author of religious manuals and a literary antiquary.Johntone, 365. In January 1862 he declined a call to Woolwich, but early in 1865 accepted 1 from the newly formed congregation of Princes Park, Liverpool. While in Liverpool he married Miss McDowall, daughter of a builder and contractor of Dublin. On 4 March 1868 he was translated to Mount Street Presbyterian church, Blackburn. Shortly after his induction he moved with the majority of the congregation to a new church in Preston New Road, called St. George's church. The membership of this church was nearly tripled during Grosart's ministry. The building, which had cost £8,000 as an initial outlay, was freed from debt, and a new church was started in the Whalley Range district of Blackburn in 1884. Notwithstanding his literary occupations, Grosart was diligent and sympathetic in the performance of his pastoral duties. Literary career Grosart's claim to remembrance rests on his reprints of rare Elizabethan and Jacobean literature, but it was his strong interest in puritan theology that originally led him to devote himself to the study of 16th and 17nth century poets and prose writers. The writers, whose works he 1st edited, were the puritan divines Richard Sibbes (1862–4) and Thomas Brooks (1866–7), together with Herbert Palmer's Memorials of Godliness (1865), Michael Bruce's Poems, with memoir (1865), and Richard Gilpin's Demonologia Sacra (1867). A bibliography of Richard Baxter's writings followed in 1868. He had then already foreshadowed the special bent of his future labours in 2 pamphlets, Lord Bacon not the Author of the Christian Paradoxes (1865) and Who wrote Britain's Ida? (1869), a poem previously assigned in error to Edmund Spenser, and ascribed by Grosart to Phineas Fletcher. After 1868 he concentrated his energies on the reissue, by private subscription, of secular literature. Between 1868 and 1876 he printed privately for subscribers a series of 39 volumes, which he entitled the Fuller Worthies library. The series included Thomas Fuller's Poems and Translations in Verse, the works in prose and verse of Sir John Davies (3 volumes), Fulke Greville, Lord Brooke (4 volumes), Henry Vaughan (4 volumes), Andrew Marvell (4 volumes), and George Herbert (3 volumes), besides the poems of Richard Crashaw, John Donne, Robert Southwell, Sir Philip Sidney, and others. The series was completed by 4 volumes of miscellanies, containing the poems of many less known authors, whose published work was small in quantity and quite inaccessible. Before the Fuller Worthies Library was completed Grosart began another series of reprints, in 1875, under the title of Occasional Issues of Unique and very Rare Books. All the volumes of the Occasional Issues, which numbered 38 (with the last appearing in 1881), are of the highest bibliographical interest; they include Robert Dover's Annalia Dubrensia, Robert Chester's Love's Martyr (an edition of which he provided for the New Shakspere Society), Willobie his Avisa, and Clerke's Polimanteia. A 3rd series of reprints, The Chertsey Worthies Library (1876-1881), was in 14 volumes, and supplied reprints of the complete works of Nicholas Breton, John Davies of Hereford, Joshua Sylvester, Francis Quarles, Dr. Joseph Beaumont, Dr. Henry More, and Abraham Cowley. A 4th series of equal interest was projected in 1881, under the title of the Huth Library, after the name of the great book collector, Henry Huth, in whose library original copies of the volumes which it was Grosart's intention to reprint were to be found. The Huth Library came to a close in 1886 after the issue of the works of Robert Greene in 15 volumes, Thomas Nashe in 6 volumes, Gabriel Harvey in 3 volumes, and Thomas Dekker's prose tracts in 5 volumes. Promised reprints of the prose works of Sir Philip Sidney, with the works of George Whetstone, Henry Chettle, Anthony Munday, and many smaller writers, were abandoned. Meanwhile Grosart embarked in 2 other ventures of interest, editions of the complete works of Samuel Daniel and of Edmund Spenser. The edition of Spenser reached 10 volumes (published between 1880 and 1888), and included a memoir by Grosart and critical essays by Edward Dowden, Palgrave, and other well-known writers. The edition of the works of Daniel reached 5 volumes, the last 2 appearing as late as 1896. In addition to these undertakings, Grosart was responsible for the printing for the first time from the original manuscripts of the Towneley Hall MSS. 1897 (2 volumes), Sir John Eliot's Works, 1879-1882 (6 volumes), and the Lismore Papers of Sir Richard Boyle, 1st earl of Cork, 1886-1888 (5 volumes).Johnstone, 366. For the Chetham Society he edited the Farmer MSS. in the Chetham Library, 1873; for the Roxburghe Club the complete poems of Richard Barnfield, 1876; and for the Camden Society The Voyage to Cadiz of 1625 in 1883. He also issued a complete collection of the prose works of Wordsworth, 1876, 3 volumes. A supplement to his edition of the Works of Crashaw, consisted of hitherto unprinted poems which he discovered in manuscript in the library of Trinity College, Dublin (1888), and he prepared some small volumes of selections from the works of Sidney, Ralegh, and others in a series which he called the Elizabethan Library (1896-1899). All Grosart's editions of old authors were privately issued in very limited editions to subscribers at high prices, and the business arrangements were conducted by himself. His handwriting was peculiarly small and often illegible. He spared neither time nor trouble in searching for rare volumes and recondite information, and in the course of his career travelled widely, ransacking the chief libraries of France, Germany, Italy, and Russia, as well as those of England, Scotland, and Ireland. Last years Failing health compelled him to resign his charge at Blackburn in November 1892. He retired to Dublin, where he died on 16 March 1899, and was buried in Mount Jerome cemetery. Writing His literary style was defaced by mannerisms and affectations; he was, as Dr. John Brown (author of Rab and his Friends) used to say, "by nature quaint and archaic;" in the prefaces and notes to some of his later reprints his querulousness, dogmatism, and ill-temper were painfully conspicuous. All his literary work was marred by egotism, a want of taste, diffuseness, and clumsy arrangement of his materials. Yet by means of his elaborate series of reprints of Tudor and Jacobean writers, whose works were rare and almost inaccessible, he conspicuously advanced the thorough study of English literature. The [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopaedia Britannica]] noted “Grosart's faults of style and occasional inaccuracy,” but claimed that they “do not seriously detract from the value of his work.”"Alexander Balloch Grosart", Encyclopædia Britannica 1911, 12, 615.Wikisource, Web, Jan. 20, 2018. Grosart never abandoned the writing of devotional books of religion. His early religious publications include Small Sins and Mighty to Save, 1863; The Lambs all Safe and The Prince of Light, 1864; and Joining the Church,' 1865. Representative Nonconformists, with the Message of their Lifework for To-day, appeared in 1879. In 1868 he printed for private circulation a small volume of 15 hymns, and he afterwards printed many new year and watch-night hymns. His poems and hymns were collected in Songs of the Day and Night; or, Three centuries of original hymns, 1890. Grosart was also a voluminous contributor to literary and theological periodicals. He wrote many articles for the Encyclopædia Britannica (9th edition), and was a frequent contributor to The Leisure Hour, Sunday at Home, and United Presbyterian Magazine. Recognition In August 1877 the Edinburgh University conferred upon him the honorary degree of LL.D. The University of St. Andrews gave him the degree of D.D. He was also a fellow of the Scottish Society of Antiquaries. His library had few exemplars in 1st-rate condition, but it was large and well selected, and valuable from the completeness of its puritan literature. Many of the volumes were acquired after his death by Princeton University and by the British Museum. References * . Wikisource, Web, Jan. 20, 2018. Notes External links ;Books * *Alexaner Balloch Grosart at the Online Books Page * *The Fuller Worthies' Library at the Hathi Trust ;About *Grosart, Alexander Balloch in the 1911 Encyclopædia Britannica *Obituary, The Times, 1899 *Alexander Balloch Grosart (1827-1899) at the Victorian Web * Grosart, Alexander Balloch Category:1827 births Category:1899 deaths Category:People from Stirling Category:Scottish publishers (people) Category:Literary editors Category:19th-century Scottish people